Inner Thoughts
by pepsilover20
Summary: Read and review. "You may have ruined me, but know this, Amy. And this is a fact". "Tell me". "I will bring you down with me. Even if I have to leave you drowning in the deep end". Sequel to Gone girl. My own version. Read and review. Contains bad language.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Read and review. I love the movie. And the book. Now I am the one who is ripping a page of out Gillian Flynn's playbook. I am the one writing the Gone Girl sequel! *Evil Laugh. Grins. Smirks* lol. Just kidding. By the way this is just a small trailer. Gillian Flynn owns Gone girl. I own nothing.

Amy: Face it, Nick. I have you by the fucking balls! I have you whipped.

Nick: Rhonda, please! Please help me!

Rhonda: Nick? Nick, what's wrong?.

Nick: She's-she's-she's...she's watching me. Like a hawk. She wants me to mess wants to break me until I crack.

Go: You're not safe at that house. Can't you do something? Take the child and go? Anything?.

Nick: Amy is smarter than that. What else am I going to do? No matter what, I can't escape her!

Amy: Nick...Be a man for once in your life! Hit me! Do it!.

Go: Look at what's happening to him, Rhonda. We can't let Amy do this to my brother.

Rhonda: We have to stand down. We have no evidence.

Tanner:The diary entries. Does she have anymore diaries?.

Go: What do you mean?.

Tanner: The more entries she writes, the more we can solve this puzzle. And the more pieces we put together...

Nick: We can see the picture even more. We crack Amy. For good.

Rhonda: Nick! Don't do this to yourself. Okay? Don't give into her. she's playing with your head.

Nick: What choice do I have?! I have to if I want to beat her at her own game.

Rhonda: Stick with us, Nick, and we will make sure she will become america's monster. They won't see her as the beloved amazing Amy. They will see her for her. For what you and the rest of us already know she is.

Tanner: Did you do it, Amy?!. Yes or no?!.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy gets up from her bed. She walks to the guest room and softly knocks on the door. She twists the door knob several times, saying, "Nick? You awake?".

No answer.

She shrugged helplessly and made her way into the shower to get ready.

Nick woke up still startled. He just stared at the ceiling thinking about Amy. The Amy now. And Amy in the past few years. My how things have changed for the both of them.

He did his routine in the bathroom and smelled eggs. He changed his clothes and unplugged his phone from the charger.

From Go: Hey bro. Meet me, Boney, and Tanner at Ihop. Giplin will be there too. Twenty minutes.

From Nick: On my way.

He put on his socks and shoes and walked down the stairs. He hoped Amy won't see him.

Nick looked cautiously before heading out.

"Nick, dear? Where are you?".

"Um...in here".

Amy turned off the stove.

"Are you hungry? I made eggs".

"No. I'm not really hungry".

"Where are you going?".

"Out, Amy. I'll be back".

Nick locked the door and jogged to his car. He turned it on. Put on his seat belt and drove away.

"Thank god". He said to himself. He arrived at Ihop and saw them sitting by the window. He sat down and everyone greeted him.

"Hey!". Go said.

"Hey Go".

"Hey, Nick". Boney said.

"Hey, Rhonda".

"Morning, Nick". Gilpin said.

"Officer Gilpin! What are you doing here?".

He smiled. "helping out. And I want to say I'm sorry for accusing you of...Well, you know".

"It's alright".

"But don't you worry. We'll all help you". Gilpin said.

"Thank you".

"Elvis, is in Missouri!". Tanner said.

"Hey, Tanner. So, where do we start?". Nick asked.

*At home*

Amy grabbed a knife and cut her stomach over five times. She stabbed herself in both of her shoulders twice. She took a crow bar she had hidden under the sink-She hit herself on her head until it left a visible bruise. She took a hammer to both of her knees. She bgrabbed a gun she also hid under the sink and shot herself in the left foot. She began to sob violently and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?".

"Help m...me! I'm reporting a domestic dispute. P..Please..."

"Mam. What's your location?".

Amy gave the operator her address.

"Please, hurry. He'll be back at any moment".

"The police are on there way".

A/n: I know this is short. It's just a start for now. What do you think? Let me know. :)


End file.
